Ectoplasm
Among the more freakish psychic phenomena, Ectoplasm coalesces the stuff of spirits - plasm - into a tangible form. Through force of will and personality, the psychic tugs on ghostly energies and makes them solid. Most often, this manifests as a mucusy gel, though skilled psychics can disperse it or concentrate it to make oddly glistening webs, sticky vapors and the like. Such creations are rather disturbing and correspond to no known physical chemistry; indeed, ectoplasm tends to "dissolve" into the nothingness of the Underworld after a short time and defies scientific analysis. For wraiths, all ectoplasmic creations are solid. They cannot pass through ectoplasmic mists. Psychics who attack wraiths with ectoplasmic entities do full damage to the ghosts, although they would need some way of perceiving the dead in their "Shadowlands." System: Roll: Charisma + Occult * The Big Sneeze: The psychic can summon up some strands of snotty material. The ectoplasm created by this power wells out of the psychic's orifices or follows in the wake of her touch, leaving slimy, glistening trails. Each success scored causes the psychic to leave a slime trail that lasts for one turn. This goo is disturbing and nasty but has no deleterious effects. Summoning up this goo only has a difficulty of 5. The psychic can also vaguely summon ectoplasmic fog. The thick white mist boils out of the psychic's eyes, nose and mouth. This cloud generated is vaguely sphetical and has a diameter of about five feet, plus one foot in diameter per success rolled in generating it. The cloud hangs in midair in front of the psychic and does not move. The cloud slowly dissolves, leaving oily, viscous goo behind. In still air, the cloud lasts two turns, plus one turn per success rolled. A stiff wind will disperse the cloud in half the time. The difficulty to raise such a cloud is only 6. ** The Mists: The psychic's control of the ectoplasmic cloud coalesces and the cloud begins to obey the commands of the summoner. The cloud no longer disperses in wind and lasts as long as the summoner concentrates on it. If kept in a sphere, the fog would have a radius of five feet, plus one foot per success rolled in generating it. However, the psychic has rudimentary control over the shape of the fog, though it is merely basic control. No complex shapes can be formed, yet.The cloud initially appears in front of the psychic, though the cloud can move five feet per round, if the summoner desires. Once the psychic's concentration lapses, the cloud dissolves in five rounds. Difficulty is 7. *** "A Fog So Thick...": By investing a greater portion of her will in the ectoplasmic cloud, it becomes solid to the touch. The cloud itself feels like cotton candy and requires a Strength roll (difficulty 6) to pass through. If the roll succeeds, the character travels at one-quarter of normal speed. Attacking the fog wirh normal weapons rarely does any good. Bullets, blades and fists may shift the solid ectoplasm, but cannot break it down. To generate the fog, the player rolls against difficulty 8. The fog appears in front of the summoner and does not move. The psychic shapes the ectoplasmic wall at the time of creation, though the total volume of ectoplasm would be a sphere with a radius of five feet plus one foot for every two successes rolled. The cloud remains solid so long as the psychic concentrates upon it. When concentration lapses, the cloud remains (though no longer solid) for three rounds. **** Dream Shaper: The psychic's greater control of her ectoplasm allows her to mold it into complex shapes. The ectoplasmic creation may look like anything the psychic wishes, though the ectoplasm remains a dull white color. The summoner creates the shape near her. Roll against difficulty 8. Once created, the shape moves at 10 yards per turn. During creation, the psychic gets one point for every success rolled to divide among the creation's physical characteristics. (Example: Matthew gets 4 successes to generate the ectoplasmic creature. He has four points to divide among the three physical characteristics. Because he wants the creation to pickup and carry his groceries, he gives it two points of Strength and two of Dexterity. It has a Stamina of zero, so any damage, even bashing damage, causes the creation to dissipate.) The dense ectoplasm takes bashing damage from bullets and cutting weapons and lethal damage from impacts and fire (or other environmental effects). Its bashing soak is determined by its Stamina, and it has no lethal soak. It has three bashing health levels. If the creation takes any lethal damage (including lethal damage from bashing overflow), it disappears. The creation is a puppet, controlled by the will of the psychic. It cannot travel outside of the psychic's perceptions or perceive anything the psychic does not perceive. If the psychic's concentration lapses, the creation vanishes in a puff of smoke. ***** Tulpa: By a powerful investment of mental energy, the psychic creates an ectoplasmic extension of his will. Unlike the Dream Shape, the Tulpa possesses rudimentary intelligence. The psychic spends a point of Willpower and rolls Charisma + Meditation (difficulty 7). The psychic can spend additional points of Willpower and create the Tulpa as an extended action. Every success generates 3 points. The points can be spent as: Physical Attribute: 1 point Mental Attribute: 2 points (cannot exceed the creator's Mental Attributes) Health level: 1 point Extra senses: 1 point(the creation gets one sense at creation if given any Mental characteristics) Extra movement: 1 point / yard (the creation flies as fast as a person can run, based on its Dexterity without an investment of points)